


somebody that i used to know

by miabellaharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is dead, Kinda, Multi, he visits louis in his dreams, this actually happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaharry/pseuds/miabellaharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a piece about how someone louis knew, but didn't really know and how his death impacted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody that i used to know

**Author's Note:**

> cliche title, i know! this is based on real events, so it's coming straight from my heart/experience.

  
Louis didn't really know him.

They'd spoken a few times. The two worked together. He didn't really know much about him, though. He knew that he was freakishly tall and that just about everyone loved him. He was very kind. In the few times that they had spoken, he made Louis feel like he had a place here.

He also knew that he was the same age as him. But he didn't _really_ know him.

So when he got the news of his death, Louis was supposed to be unaffected, right? No. He thought that he would be too, but it hit him hard. He didn't even know his middle name until he read his obituary. He didn't know him personally, but it felt like he had. And it hurt.

..

 

"Lou, do you know him?" Louis' mother's voice rang out in his ears, her phone in his face before he could look up from his laptop. The picture showed a curly haired man with probably the widest smile he had ever seen, his arm slung around of what looked to be his sister.

"Yes, that's Harry. I work with him. Why?" He answered with a nod, furrowing his eyebrows. She never asked him if he knew someone or not, ever.

"Well..he passed away tonight." She said quietly, her voice in the sad tone it always was when she told him something that could be even the least bit upsetting.

"Oh." Was all Louis could say. Harry that sat in the cubicle across from his. Harry that he had to see nearly everyday. It couldn't be the Harry _he_  knew. The Harry he knew was polite and kind to absolutely everyone.

"A few of your co-workers posted about it on Facebook. I knew that you had to know him. I'm sorry." Was all she said before she closed the bedroom door and walked away.

He was in shock. Louis hadn't even known him that well. He remembered when he'd broken his leg that time skiing, Harry brought him coffee and a doughnut from the break room. He always said hello to him. Even if it was a small wave. Louis knew he was no one special to him, but he still made him feel as if he was. And he wasn't the only one that he made feel that way. See, having sat next to him in a cubicle for two years, he watched him do countless acts of kindness for people. He'd also learned just a little about him over time. If anything, he was a closed off person.

That night carried on like any other night, except Louis couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He didn't know his family, but he was pretty positive they were hit hard. Harry was a family man. 

 

 


End file.
